Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Series
The Naruto: Ultimate Ninja series, known in Japan as the Naruto: Narutimate Series (ＮＡＲＵＴＯ－ナルト－ ナルティメットシリーズ Naruto: Narutimetto Shirīzu), is a series of fighting games, based on the popular manga and anime series Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. They were developed by CyberConnect2 and published by Namco Bandai. The series includes five titles released for the PlayStation 2, subsequent spin-offs released for the PlayStation Portable, and five installments in the series reboot that began on PlayStation 3 under the Storm subtitle. The series will make its debut on the PlayStation 4 with the sixth installment in the Storm series, Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Connection with All-Stars *Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Madara Uchiha appear as playable characters. *Naruto and Sasuke later appear as a two-in-one character. Sakura Haruno also appears in their moveset. *Kurama (Nine-Tailed Fox), Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, and Obito Uchiha appear as unlockable Minions. *A crossover title,'' PlayStation All-Stars Storm, would later be released. It would feature many characters from both ''PlayStation and Naruto: Ultimate Ninja history. Games The games are listed by their Japanese release, except for those exclusive to other regions. *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (PS2, 2003) *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 ''(PS2, 2004) *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (PS2, 2005) *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (PS2, 2007) *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5 ''(PS2, 2007) *''Naruto: Narutimate Hero Portable: Castle of Illusions ''(PSP, 2006) *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes ''(PSP, 2007) *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress ''(PSP, 2008) *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 ''(PSP, 2009) *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact ''(PSP, 2010) *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm ''(PS3, 2008) *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 ''(PS3, 2010) *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations ''(PS3, 2012) *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 ''(PS3, 2013) *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst ''(PS3, 2013) *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (PS3, 2014) *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4'' (PS4, 2015) Related Crossovers *''Battle Stadium D.O.N. (PS2, 2006) *''J-Stars Victory VS ''(PS3/Vita, 2014) *''J-Stars Victory VS+ ''(PS4/PS3/Vita, 2015) Trivia *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes is an edited version of Naruto: Narutimate Hero Portable: Castle of Illusions that had the storyline and a few characters removed and certain characters recieved alternate movesets. The Phantom Fortress is the unaltered version of Narutimate Portable with all of the original content restored. *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4, Ultimate Ninja 5, and ''Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 are referred to as the Narutimate Accel trilogy, technically making Accel 3 the sixth Ultimate Ninja ''title, not a ''Heroes title. The name was most likely changed due to the unexplained absence of a North American release of Ultimate Ninja 5. *Naruto recieves Goku's outfit as a special costume DLC in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. **Likewise, Goku recieves Naruto's Sage Mode costume in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, a 2014 title released for PlayStation 3 and Vita. **The game was also rereleased as Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst, which includes 38 of the original game's DLC costumes and the Full Burst DLC, which contains revamped graphics, 100 new missions, a new story chapter, and a new playable character. Category:Series Category:PlayStation 2 Series Category:PlayStation 3 Series Category:Former 1st-Party Series Category:Third-Party Series Category:PlayStation Portable Series Category:PlayStation 4 Series Category:Naruto